L O V E
by BrianaValdez167
Summary: A collection of random oneshots/drabbles of different PJO/HoO couples. Fluff, of course! Percabeth, Jasper, Charlena, Frazel, and probably more, but mostly Percabeth.
1. Baking

**A/N: Yay! A new collection of PJO Oneshots/drabbles! I'm sorry for not updating my other story, ****_Masquerade Ball_****, but I had no motivation whatsoever for that story. I promise I will update it soon. **

**Oh yeah! Big news! I got married to Leo Valdez! So now, I am Briana Valdez! My best friend, SarahDiAngelo623, is now married to Nico Di Angelo, so she is now officially Sarah Di Angelo! FANGIRLS, BE JEALOUS. *Dodges flying burritos***

**Leo: *picks up a burrito* Mmm, burritos!**

**Me: Sweetie, don't-**

**Leo: *eats burrito***

**Me: -eat the burrito. *sighs in exasperation***

**Disclaimer: You guys don't seriously think I came up with PJO, do you? Nah, the amazing troll Rick Riordan did :D**

* * *

Percy's POV

I shut the apartment door behind us, throwing my jacket on the couch. We had come over to my apartment after visiting camp today. After an incident involving the Stoll brothers and one of the Party Ponies' left over pressurized whipped cream launchers, Annabeth and I decided to leave early to avoid being whip-creamed. Besides, Paul was having a surprise birthday party for my mom later this week, and Annabeth and I had to go shopping for supplies.

I led Annabeth to the kitchen, my fingers intertwined with hers. She and I were in charge of making the cake for my mom's surprise party that Paul was planning. Why he chose two ADHD teens to bake, I have no idea.

Anyway, we walked into the kitchen and Annabeth started pulling out the ingredients out of the grocery bags while I pulled out the bowls and measuring cups. Pretty soon we had everything we needed on the counter.

"Percy, pour the flour. I'm going to crack the eggs." Annabeth said. I sigh and obey, using a measuring cup to scoop out flour.

After a few minutes of accidental flour explosions, we had a bowl of thick cake batter. If only there was a more fun way to bake... wait a minute.

I must have had a devious smile on my face, because Annabeth raised her eyebrow at me. "What in Hades are you thinking, Seaweed Brain?" She turns to me and puts her hands on her hips.

"This." Before she can ask me what I meant, I stuck my hand in the bag of flour, closed my fist around a good amount, and threw it at her. The flour hit her in the face, causing a white cloud to form around her head. She shook some of the flour off her face, enough to where she could see, and smirked, "You shouldn't have done that."

Before I can react, I get a fistful of egg yolks in the face. I hear Annabeth laughing, and I grabbed the bowl of batter, using her voice to locate where she was, and blindly threw a glob of cake batter, smiling when I heard it impact.

I wiped the eggs out of my eyes, to see Annabeth covered in cake batter and flour. Then she glared at me, like she was saying, _don't you dare think this is over, Perseus Jackson._

Pretty soon we had a full-fledged food fight going. I ducked behind the counter as Annabeth squirted blue icing at my face. I made the mistake of peering over the counter, and I got a face full of blue frosting. I laughed and threw a handful of colorful sprinkles, which landed in Annabeth's already pink-frosted hair, making her look kind of like a human cupcake.

Annabeth threw another handful of batter at me as I jumped across the kitchen island, opening the fridge, grabbed a maraschino cherry, and placed it on top of Annabeth's head. She scowled at me, shoving another fistful of blue icing in my face. "That's for making me look like a fucking cupcake." She scolded, and I smirked, thinking a picture of Annabeth the not-so-friendly cupcake could be great blackmail.

I started to pull out my phone to take a picture, but Annabeth knew what I was doing. "Oh no, you don't, Kelp Face!" She tackled me to the ground, so she was pressed on top of me. I smirked, asking, "Hey Annabeth, you like blue icing?" before pressing my lips to hers. She kissed me back, and I took the opportunity to flip us over, so that I was on top.

I supported my weight on my elbows so that I wouldn't crush her. She struggled to flip us back over, but I'm pretty strong from all those years of monster fighting, so I held her down easily. "Not fair!" She whined, and I grinned at her before kissing her again. She tangled her hands in my hair and deepened the kiss. Before I knew it, she had flipped us back over, so I was on my back, with her straddling me once again. She leaned down and whispered, "I win."

I smirked and slid my arms around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her again. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it must have been pretty long, because I heard Paul's voice in the living room, "Percy? Annabeth?"

Annabeth got off of me, and offered a hand. I took it, and she helped me up. "In here!" I called.

Paul opened the door to the kitchen, and gasped when he saw the mess we had made. There was flour, cake batter, egg yolks, sprinkles and icings of different colors splattered all around the kitchen. "What the heck happened in here?"

"We were, uhh, baking?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, YOU GUYS ARE ROCKSTARS. Review!**


	2. Take a Break

**A/N: Tada! Another Percabeth drabble! Most of the oneshots and drabbles will be about Percabeth, but there'll be other couples too. I'll be updating pretty often, since it's summer and I have nothing to do but watch Disney movies**

**and Harry Potter and hang out with Leo Valdez all day.**

**Leo: But you love hanging out with me!**

**Me: Of course I do, Leo! I'm just saying that I have more time to update.**

**Leo: Oh, right. Want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: As always, Repair Boy.**

**Leo: BrianaValdez167 owns nothing! Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

You think being an architect is hard? Imagine being the official architect of Olympus, with gods' requests changing almost every day, especially with gods like Aphrodite and Ares, who always want to see themselves where ever they go. Imagine trying to please twelve Olympian gods, who can blast you to pieces any time they want to, all at one time. Yes, it's that difficult.

I was busy sketching a new temple for Aphrodite (that goddess changed her mind every five seconds), when I heard a knock on the cabin door. I sighed, setting down my pencil and standing up, walking over to the door. I opened it to find my boyfriend, Percy, standing there with the usual stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I said as he came inside, with me following him. Technically it was against the rules to have two campers of different gender and parentage in the same cabin alone, but Percy and I really didn't care.

"What the Hades happened in here?" Percy exclaimed, gesturing to the mess that was my desk and bunk. Papers and blueprints were strewn everywhere, pencils and Sharpies scattered all over. The only clear spot was the chair where I sat. I sighed and managed a smile, "Oh, you know, Olympus stuff."

Percy got that stupid grin on his face again, which told me he had an idea that was either really stupid, or really impulsive. He reached out and grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. "You, Annabeth Chase, need a break." He announced, and I almost immediately protested, "But I need to design those temples for Ares and Apollo. You know how gods are, they change their minds everyday, and I was in the middle of sketching a temple for Aphrodite!"

He ignores me and drags me out the door. I stop in my tracks, refusing to move. He looked behind himself at me, then smirked. Before I could react, he had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder, and was now running towards the beach with me pounding him on the back, careful to avoid his Achilles Spot.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

He just laughed and continued running, even after we arrived at the beach. He ran straight into the water, me still slung over his shoulder. I held my breath as I went under, but I didn't need to. In a matter of seconds, we were sitting in a gigantic air bubble that Percy had made.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, while he grinned back. "Seaweed Brain." I muttered under my breath. Percy laughed, "Annabeth, you were stressing yourself too much. Just a short break. Please?" He pulled his puppy dog face, and I finally gave in, getting lost in those gorgeous sea green eyes.

I sighed. "Fine. But just one break."

"Yes!" Percy cheered, pumping his fist in the air. I rolled my eyes, punching him on the shoulder. "Someone is really keen for my attention, aren't they?" I teased. Percy leaned closer, wrapping his arms around my waist as I coiled mine around his neck. "How did you know?" He murmured before pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled into the kiss, tangling my hands in his messy black hair. We pulled away because of the pesky need for air, and he rested his forehead against mine.

"You know," I said, "I could use more breaks."

* * *

**Review please! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Walk in the Woods

**A/N: Finally, I had the inspiration and motivation to do a Jasper oneshot! This takes place after the Lost Hero and before the Son of Neptune. This is kind of how I imagined them getting together, since it's never actually a scene in the book. I'll take suggestions for couples, but I really don't ship Leo with anyone since I'm 'married' to him, and the same thing with Nico and my best friend, Sarah.** **I also won't find any inspiration in couples like Perachel and Lukabeth, because, to put it plain and simple: Percabeth is way too perfect to ship Percy or Annabeth with anyone else, so, just no. Basically, I stick to canon. Sorry for my ranting!**

**Leo: By the way, Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO. **

**Me: Yup! I probably couldn't come up with something as genius as that.**

**Percy: I bet Annabeth could.**

**Me: Percy, she's a daughter of Athena. Of course she could, Kelp Face.**

**Percy: Hey! You're a child of Poseidon too, you know.**

**Me: But I'm actually a ****_smart _****child of Poseidon.**

**Percy: ...touché.**

* * *

Jason's POV

I found Piper sitting on the front porch of the Big House, grasping a cup of hot chocolate. Her hair was choppy and brown, as usual, and braided with white feathers. Her koleidoscopic eyes were staring dejectedly at the sunset while she absentmindedly stirred her cocoa with a spoon.

I wondered why she looked so sad and disappointed. I thought I might cheer her up, so I took a deep breath and approached her. I couldn't pretend that I didn't like her as more than a friend. I'd been extremely relieved when I had gained my full memory back, and remembered that I didn't have a girlfriend back at the Roman camp. There had been a girl named Reyna, but we were just friends. Nothing more.

"Hey, Piper."

She looked up, smiling half-heartedly when she saw me. "Hey, Jason." She looked at the sunset, then back at me. "What's up?"

"You look kind of depressed. Maybe a walk in the woods will cheer you up." I offered, and she snorted. "Aren't there monsters in the woods?" She pointed out. I smirked. "Then we'll fight them. It'll still get your mind off of whatever you're thinking about."

She laughed. "Highly unlikely, but sure." She sighed. I held out my hand and she took it, and I pulled her to her feet. She set her hot chocolate back down on the porch steps, and followed me into the woods.

We walked for about fifteen minutes, talking about anything and everything, climbing trees and kicking around small rocks. Eventually, we found a large rock in the middle of a small clearing, and sat down to rest on top of it.

We continued to talk until the topic of my memory came up. "Do you have your full memory back yet?" She asked, sounding a little hesitant.

"Yeah," I said, and she looked like she was considering asking me about it, but decided not to. She stared down at her hands, which rested in her lap. I could see the slight blush rising to her cheeks.

Why would she... _of course!_ How could I have been so stupid? She's been giving me signs that she still likes me. She was probably about to ask wether I had a girlfriend at the Roman camp. I had mentioned Reyna, but she didn't know really anything else about my past.

She really doesn't know how much I like her.

I reached out and grabbed both of her hands in mine, rubbing circles with my thumbs on the back of her hands. She looked at my hands, but wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Pipes," I said, "I know what you're going to ask. There was a girl. Reyna." I began. Piper looked even more dejected. "But we were friends. Just friends, and nothing more. I... I really like you, Piper."

She finally met my eyes, and I saw that she was smiling. "I like you too, Jason. I don't think I ever stopped." She looked down, blushing, which I thought was cute. I tilted her chin up to where I could see her eyes.

Before I could process what was going on in my head, I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back, our lips moving in perfect sync. She pulled away, "So... does this mean that we're... together now?" She seemed kind of hesitant, like I might reject her. I smirked, "Not yet," her face fell, "Not until I ask you."

She perked up slightly at that, as if she was still afraid of rejection. I could understand that; she had believed that we were going out, and then she finds out it was only the Mist.

"Piper McLean, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I asked her in a regal tone of voice. She laughed. Not giggled; Piper does not giggle. She replied in the same regal tone of voice, "I would be honored, Jason Grace."

We walked out of the woods and back to the Big House, our fingers intertwined the entire way.

* * *

**Review, guys! I LOVE ME MAH REVIEWS! **


	4. Elysium

**A/N: I loved writing this one. It's a Charlena oneshot, that takes place after (SPOILER ALERT) Silena dies in the second Titan War. I've always loved Charlena, and I wanted to write a oneshot for them, even if it is one where they meet up in Elysium. I nearly cried writing this, because they're both dead, and I miss them being in the books. At least they're in Elysium.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be on Fanfiction, now would I?**

**R&R!**

* * *

Silena's POV

I found myself in DOA Hollywood Recording Studios. I saw people of all ages- from small children to old people- sitting in seats around the studio and complaining to a tough-looking guy in a gray Italian suit.

"This must be a mistake!"

"I can't be dead!"

"My life can't be over!"

The man in the Italian suit sighed wearily. "Silence, or you'll stay here for another century!" he shouted. The people- or spirits, I realized they were- stopped talking immediately and sat down.

I know I'm not like those other spirits. I know that I'm dead, and I know that I died fighting that drakon in Clarisse's place.

I know Charile made it to Elysium. I know he died a hero, blowing up that cruise ship full of monsters in Kronos's army. I hope I'll see him again, but I'm not entirely sure that showing up and fighting the drakon is heroic enough to make up for spying for Kronos's army.

I did it for Charlie, so he wouldn't be harmed, but Kronos made sure he died anyway. Guilt washes over me once again when I remember showing Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse and some other Ares kids that cursed necklace with the scythe on it.

I swallow my feelings and walk up to the desk, the guy in the Italian suit turning his attention to me. "Hey, dead one. What do you want?"

"I want to go to the Underworld."

I read on the guy's nametag that his name was Charon. My dyslexia isn't as bad as some demigods'. Charon narrowed his eyes. "How did you die?"

I don't want to answer this question, but I know that I have to unless I want to stay in the studios for centuries like those other ghosts. "I died fighting a drakon in the second Titan War."

Charon raised his eyebrows. "Silena Beauregard, eh? Died a hero. Hades personally asked me to give you a safe passage to Elysium. Order of the gods or something."

I felt my eyes widen. I was shocked. I was getting a safe passage to Elysium. I would get to see Charlie again. I breathed a sigh of relief, all my fears melting away, but almost immediately being replaced by new ones. What if Charlie doesn't want to see me, because I was the spy? I don't think I could take the heartbreak, but I let Charon steer me into the boat anyway.

We float down the River Styx, the dark, murky water swirling around the boat, carrying with it diplomas and other junk- broken dreams. Charon lets me and other ghosts off on the black sand in front of the EZ DEATH line. I'm about to walk through, when the ghosts in the ATTENDANT ON DUTY line part for me, and I enter the room of judgement. I don't have time to see who the judges are, because the next moment I'm whisked into Elysium.

I'm standing on a white, sandy beach. There's a figure walking towards me. As he gets closer, my heart speeds up. It's Charlie. He smiles and hold his arms out. I take off running, kicking white grains of sand behind me.

I jump into his arms, and he spins me around, both of us laughing. I can feel the tears streaming freely down my cheeks. He sets me down, and uses his thumb to wipe them away. My throat closes up, but I force myself to speak.

"You... you still love me? After what I did?" I choked out, fresh tears streaming down my face as I look down at the sand under my feet. Charlie tilts my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Silena, I'll always love you. You died a hero. The spying that you did wasn't your fault. It's behind us now."

I nod, a smile spreading across my face. He cups my cheek and pulls me closer, pressing his lips to mine. I slip my arms around his neck and kiss him back. His arms go around my waist, and he picks me up and spins me around again. When he pulls away, he grabs my hand.

"Come on. I want to show you our house in Elysium."


	5. Nightmares

**A/N: Hey people, wassup? Oh gods, now I'm starting to sound like Leo!**

**Leo: You know you love it.**

**Me: Shut it, Repair Boy. Anyway, this oneshot takes place after the second Giant War, if (sob) Percy and Annabeth escape Tartarus. **

**Kronos: *Evil cackle* Do not forget, puny demigods, that I am in Tartarus as well.**

**Me: If you murder Percabeth, I will personally rip your arms off and shove them up your-**

**Leo: Woah, Bri. Calm down. **

**Apollo: Sup half-bloods?**

**Me: What the Hades?!**

**Disclaimer: I think you already know I don't own PJO. If you thought I did, then please go away. I prefer talking to people with at least average intelligence.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

_I was running. Running through the dark, the never ending inky blackness that seemed to surround us. I couldn't see any walls through the pitch black, but it felt like they were closing around me. I heard whispers, murmurings of evil things in the darkness that surrounded us._

Us.

_I glanced beside me. I could barely make out Percy running beside me, clasping on to my hand, running for dear life, just as I am. The blackness and evil whispers seemed to suffocate me. I knew this place instantly. _

_Tartarus._

_I knew this place anywhere. I wasn't exactly sure what was chasing us, but I knew it wasn't good, and I really didn't want to find out. I knew so many monsters that Percy and I had sent here, that would most likely want revenge. _

_We kept running. _

_I felt a cold chill on the back of my neck, not so different from when we'd experienced eidolons. It was that same cold chill I'd felt back in the second Titan War, right before I had taken the poisoned blade in the arm for Percy._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy stumble. Something had caught up to us. I spun around, but it was too late. Whatever had caught Percy had tugged him back, dragging him into the shadows. _

_"Percy!" I screeched and lunged forward, but I hit solid ground, Percy's fingers slipping from my grasp. "Annabeth!" His sea green eyes glinted at me one last time, before the monster dragged him away. I sank to my knees on the ground, sobs racking my body relentlessly._

_He was gone. And I was broken._

I woke up screaming, tears streaming down my cheeks. Nightmares had been haunting me for weeks; ever since Percy and I had escaped. _He's alive_, I had to tell myself.

My siblings watched helplessly as another wave of sobs racked my body. My sight blurry from tears, I saw Malcom whisper something to one of my other siblings. Probably telling them to go get Percy. They all knew that he's the only one who can calm me down.

None of my siblings had even moved yet, when the door to the Athena cabin burst open, and Percy came rushing in, probably awoken by my screaming. He ran over to my bunk, and in one swift motion, gathered me into his arms. I threw my arms around his neck tightly; I had to reassure myself that he's still here.

He slid one arm around my shoulders, and the other underneath my knees, picking me up bridal-style while I sobbed into his shirt. Percy nodded to Malcom, asking his permission, and Malcom nodded his assent.

The next thing I knew, Percy was walking across the ring of cabins, me in his arms. He set me down in front of Cabin Three, opening the door and dragging me inside.

We both collapsed on his bed. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close, while I snuggled into his chest, relishing the warmth after that chilling nightmare. He twirled one of my blonde curls around his finger.

"What happened, Annabeth?" Percy asked, concern evident in his voice. I sighed inwardly.

"We... we were in T-Tartarus, and a-a monster t-took you away f-from me..." I broke off as another round of sobs choked me. Percy gently pulled me on to his lap, looking me in the eyes. I know that he'd been having nightmares, too. After all, he had fallen into Tartarus with me.

He looked deep into my eyes, with his gorgeous sea green ones, and kissed me. He knew that we needed each other, both physically and mentally. I loved him for it.

He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, so that I was straddling his hips. I tangled my fingers in his raven black hair. We pulled away after- I don't know how long. We were both breathing heavily, breathless from the kiss.

"Maybe you should sleep in here with me." Percy remarked, rather hesitantly. I grinned, "I don't think Chiron would mind, seeing as it'll keep me from waking up screaming my head off."

Percy laughed and pulled us both under the covers, and I rested my head on his chest while he encircled his arms around me protectively. "'Night, Wise Girl. I love you."

I sighed contentedly as he stroked a lock of my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Percy. I love you too."

* * *

**Daww, fluff! Review, and I'll give more cookies: (::) (::) (::)**

**Percy: Are they blue?**

**Me: What else?**

**Percy: YAY!**


	6. Gazing at Mount Othrys

**A/N: I decided I'd update this oneshot collection, since I randomly started writing.**

**This is random, but I found out yesterday that I could possibly be a foreign exchange student in college (which is like four years away, but still) and study at a college in Italy for a couple of semesters, then I could take little trips on the weekend to places like Paris, Rome, London and Greece. I was so excited I was jumping around my room squealing.**

**Leo: But it'll be ten times as dangerous in Italy for a demigod like you!**

**Me: I'll be fine Leo, honestly.**

**Leo: But-**

**Me: I'll Iris-Message everyday!**

**Leo: YAY!**

**Anyways...**

**Just writing this oneshot almost made me cry. Like, legit.**

**Disclaimer: I seriouly doubt that Rick Riordan would be on Fanfiction, dontcha think?**

* * *

Thalia's POV

I shot another silver arrow, the shaft whizzing through the air and hitting its target squarely on the nose, and the telekhine turned to golden dust that scattered in the evening breeze.

The Hunters and I had been chasing a group of telekhines that had been roaming around the mountains in California. I truly hated the creatures.

I tightened my silver Hunters' jacket around me as the Hunters and I made our way to San Francisco. Despite having the benefits of immortality, some of the younger and newer Hunters looked about ready to drop. I ordered Phoebe and the others to help me set up camp, and soon enough we had about eight to ten tents pitched, fully furnished inside.

The others settled in for the night, even though we really didn't need sleep. Sometimes we just liked to rest on soft pillows and silky sheets and close our eyes for a while.

However, I was still restless, as I always am around this part of California. This spot may not be the best place to camp for my nerves. The reason for that? I could see Mount Tam in the distance, the mountain that held Mount Othrys during the Titan War.

I hated that mountain for so many reasons.

1) Annabeth had been forced to hold the weight of the sky.

2) Percy had to hold the weight of the sky.

3) Artemis had been captured by Atlas and had also been forced to hold the weight of the sky.

4) Luke.

Luke. _Luke_. My best friend since I was twelve. My family. The demigod I had fallen for. The demigod who had betrayed me.

I threw one of my hunting knives into a nearby tree, almost splitting the tree in half by the force of the impact.

I sunk down to my knees, sitting cross-legged on the cool grass. I set my head in my hands, afraid that tears would start falling. I cannot cry. I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis. I do not cry.

I unwillingly let my thoughts wander back to Luke. There was no doubt that I had fallen for the blonde haired, blue-eyed son of Hermes. We had been best friends, joined by the strong bond of the need to survive, joined by the want to take care of Annabeth; she was like a little sister to us. She still is like a little sister to me.

We made our way across the country, helping each other survive and forming a tight-knit family bond. We had saved each other's butts too many times to count, and made it to Camp Half-Blood, where I had made my final stand at the top of Half-Blood Hill, where my father took pity on me and had turned me into a pine tree.

Then Luke had betrayed us. He had poisoned my tree, poisoning me. He had forced Annabeth to hold the weight of the sky. He had listened to Kronos's voice in his head. He had attacked Camp Half-Blood through the Labyrinth. He had hosted Kronos and attacked Manhattan, attempting to take over Olympus. But I had never stopped loving him.

By the day before my sixteenth birthday, back on Olympus after we had rescued Artemis and Annabeth from the evil Titan Atlas, I knew Luke was a hopeless case. I had joined the Hunters of Artemis, knowing that the pain was too much.

When Luke had stabbed himself, destroying Kronos but also destroying himself, I had barely been able to hide the pain, despite being stuck under a stupid chunk of rock and not actually being there when it happened.

He had done the right thing in the end, and I was proud of him.

I know that I'll never see him in Elysium any time soon, because I'm all immortal and stuff. Knowing Luke, he's probably chosen to be reborn, which means he won't remember me in his new life, but it also means he'll have a chance at the Isles of the Blest.

I give myself a watery smile at the thought.

Suddenly I hear footsteps approaching behind me. My friend Leanna sits down on the grass beside me, looking at me with concerned hazel eyes.

"Hey, Thals."

I straighten up, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes and pushing my spiky black hair out of my eyes. "Hey, Leanna."

She turns to where I was looking at Mount Tam, her dark hair swishing behind her. "Thinking about... him?"

Leanna and I have become quite close since she joined the Hunters about a year ago. She's the only person (besides Annabeth and sometimes Percy) that I allow to see me like this. She knows about Luke, and the reason that I joined the Hunters. I nod, tears threatening to spill again.

Leanna doesn't pity me, and I'm grateful for that. I hate pity. Instead she turns her gaze back to the horizon. "For what it's worth, I'm sure he loves you too, Thals." She says quietly, before getting up and heading back to camp.

I sit there for another minute, watching the sun sink below the horizon, before standing up and stretching my legs.

I walk over to the tree and pull out my hunting knife, making my way back to camp.

I know I will always love Luke. But for now, I need to lead these immortal teenage girls on our next great adventures, killing monsters and saving mortals and demigods alike. I need to be a strong Hunter.

* * *

**Oh my gods, I'm literally about to start sobbing after writing this. Review to tell me how I did at writing Thaluke!**

**~Yours in Demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	7. A Reason to Hope

**A/N: Heya, peeps! Wassup?**

**Okay, so I started writing, thinking, 'PERCABETH!'. But it ended up being a really depressing 'Percabeth in Tartarus' oneshot. I have absolutely no idea whatsoever why I wrote this, seeing as I'm not a depressing person, unlike some people... *cough*Nico*cough***

**Nico: Hey!**

**Me: What? You know it's true, emo boy.**

**Nico: I am not emo!**

**Leo: Whatever you say, Goth Face.**

**Nico: Don't call me that!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Somebody do the disclaimer!**

**Leo: The lovely Briana does not own PJO!**

**R&R!**

* * *

*Annabeth*

_Terrifying. Dark. Gloomy. Dreary. Horrifying. Murky. Evil._ Those are all fantastic adjectives that describe Tartarus perfectly.

_Terrifying_ images flashed through mind, of each one of my friends being tortured brutally. Of Gaea rising and destroying Olympus. Of- *gulp*- Percy Jackson being slashed to bits my a monster that I could not see; by a monster hidden in the shadows. It was definitely enough to make me want to drop to my knees and weep, but I had to stay strong if we were to get out of here.

_Darkness_ surrounded us on all sides, pitch blackness that one could not see through, even with night-vision goggles of the most advanced technology.

_Gloom_ beyond all belief. I could somehow sense the monsters lurking through the shadows, things so horrific they would scar me for life if I were to lay my eyes upon them.

_Dreary_, like images of haunted graveyards and old, abandoned houses at night, but multiplied by a hundred.

_Horrifying_ thoughts and feelings reoccurring more and more, digging deep into my soul and pulling out my darkest fears. Which, unfortunately, included spiders.

_Murkiness_ beyond any sense of comfort. Each whisper of the inky blackness sent shivers down my spine. It left an icy feeling on the back of my neck.

_Evil_ voices in the gloom. Whispers of malevolent perceptions seemed to echo off the existent or non-existent walls; for I do not know if there are walls or not.

I could also sense Percy walking beside me. Not just because of the sound of his footsteps; but because his arm is wrapped protectively around my waist, holding me up off my broken ankle. I lean on him for support, my arm on his shoulder.

A sense of dread and guilt begins to fill me up to the brim. I know that Tartarus can drive even gods insane. Can inflict horrors in one's mind that no mortal, god or demigod could even imagine. Except Percy and I; and it's all my fault. It's my fault Percy's suffering alongside myself. My throat starts to close up at the thought.

I hold in my emotions for as long as I can. Then, without any warning whatsoever, I collapse. I drop to my knees on the cold, hard ground, setting my head in my hands, and begin sobbing. I let the salty tears stream down my cheeks, dripping on to the ground below, letting out all my built up guilt, fear and anguish.

Percy is immediately kneeling beside me. Even though I can't see him, and he can't see me, I know he's staring straight at me.

He brings his warm hand up and gently strokes my cheek, causing me to pull my head out of my hands, and look in the general direction his hand is coming from.

"Annabeth," He whispers quietly. "Wise Girl, we can do this. We will make it out of here."

I break down more, not because of what he said, but because of the guilt inside me. It's my fault he's down here.

"T-this is all m-my f-fault!" I manage to stutter out, choking on my tears. "It's m-my fault your d-down here in t-the first p-place!"

I begin to fall forward again. I begin to drop my head in my hands once more, but Percy pulls me into his arms. I'm on his lap, his strong arms wrapped protectively around me. I'm not typically a person who breaks down a lot; I hardly ever cry. And when I do, it's always in front of Percy, because he knows I am strong, but is always there to comfort me when I need it.

I wrap my arms around his middle and sob into his shirt, but he doesn't seem to care. We simply sit there for a few minutes, me sniffling, sobbing and hiccuping, and Percy whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Annie, none of this is your fault. I fell willingly," I hiccup and sob some more at his words. He's suffering through all this for me.

"You should know by now that I really can't live without you. Get that through that big Athenian brain of yours."

I hiccup once more and lift my head out of his shirt, to see that I can barely make out the outline of his face, and the sea-green colors of his eyes. Those eyes I fell in love with.

"I love you." I say softly, the tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you too." He says back, sincerely. I can hear the pure emotion in his voice when he says it.

He holds me tightly against him, and I bury my face in his chest. "Just think," Percy begins, rocking back and forth. "We will make it out of here. We'll find a way to close the doors of Death, and defeat Gaea's evil army."

I can already feel the faintest ghost of a smile on my lips, the corner of my mouth tugging upwards ever so slightly.

"The seven of us and Nico will all go have McDonald's after that. Then maybe... someday... we'll raise a family, you and I."

I'm full-out grinning now. Of course, I knew Percy and I wouldn't separate after this. I couldn't live without him; the nightmares would be too much. He's the only one that can calm me down, and vice versa. I knew we'd get married, but to hear this coming from Percy... it made me want to break into sobs all over again, this time of pure happiness.

I reached up and pressed my lips to his softly, and he responded by tightening his grip on me, pulling me closer, if such a thing was possible. After we were both out of breath (which is probably not a good thing down here), we pulled away, and I turned so that I was resting my back on his chest.

"Go to sleep, Wise Girl. I'll take first watch." He whispered to me. I was about to protest, but Percy, knowing me so well, went ahead and hushed me, telling me to rest.

Instead of arguing, I relaxed my eyelids, letting sleep overtake me. Now, I had much more reason to hope.

* * *

**Wow, depressing much? Anyway, yeah! That was it! Sorry it was kinda short. Oh well. **

**Now, I've wanted to do this forever, so... PJO TRIVIA! YAY! All I will do is recite a quote from one of the PJO or HOO books, and everyone who says what book is from and who said it correct will get a shoutout in the next chapter! Here we go!**

**"These are flesh-eating horses, see? They like these conditions."**

**Now review with who said that quote in what book, and you'll get a shoutout!**

**~Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	8. Naturally Gruniper

**A/N: Wassup, fellow demigods? **

**I just finished Insurgent (the second book in the Divergent Trilogy) a few hours ago. I'm still in a state of shock. I SO recommend reading Divergent. It is amazing.**

**Now for shout outs! Those who said both the correct person and the book the quote from last chapter was from gets a shout out! Here are those who gave me the correct answer of Geryon from the Battle of the Labyrinth:**

**Theycallmekris**

**thoughtlanded**

**BoboTheBookworm**

**featureAuthor**

**myotpispercabeth**

**Great job to you guys! Remember to get a shout out, you have to say both the correct book the quote was from, and who said it.**

**Anyway, on to ze story!**

**Disclaimer: Fire is red, cookies are blue, I own Percy Jackson, and an alpaca too. PSYCH!**

* * *

Juniper's POV

Grover and I walked along the beach at Camp Half-Blood hand in hand. The Titan War had just ended, and saying I was overjoyed when Grover came home safely would be an understatement.

My light green dress billowed out around me, flapping slightly in the salty ocean breeze. Being a tree nymph, I was always dressed in a flowing green dress. Sometimes the length changed, and now the dress flows down to my knees.

Grover was still in his ripped up camp t-shirt but no pants, just his fuzzy goat legs.

Grover swung our hands between us, showing off our intertwined fingers. He grinned nervously at me, making my stomach erupt into butterflies.

When he had returned, I had tackled him in a hug and he'd brought me out here.

I brushed a green tear from my eye and squeezed his hand. "I missed you, Grover." My voice sounded choked up. I thought of how easily I could've lost Grover today. For gods' sake, he was in the same room as Kronos!

"I missed you too, Juni." Grover said. I squeezed my eyes shut. "I could've lost you, Grover-"

"Shhh," He grabbed my other hand in his, making me face him. "I'm okay now. I'm back with you."

I listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, soaking our feet up to mid-calf. "You'll go out again, Grover. I know you will."

He sighed and looked into my green eyes, gazing over me with his brown ones. "I'll always make it back to you."

"Promise?"

"You know I can't promise that, Juni. I can promise that I'll try my best."

"I know. I-I just..."

"It's okay." He brushed a piece of my amber hair behind my ear. He looked sort of nervous, a blush rising to his slightly freckled cheeks. "I love you, Juni."

I gasped quietly, my heart beating fast. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck. "I love you too." I said, muffled. I felt his arms around me, hugging me back. He picked me up and spun me around, me giggling the entire time.

He set me down and grabbed my hand again, twirling me around. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to look like a ripe tomato.

I'm completely in love with this nervous, lanky satyr. And now I know he feels the same way.

"Any Lord of the Wild business coming up?" I ask.

Grover grins. "We have intel of two half-bloods in Arizona, at a place called the Wilderness School. I sent Gleeson Hedge to look after them."

"Gleeson?" I ask, incredulous. "Isn't he a little..."

"I know, Juni. But he does his job well."

I nod, smiling. Soon this camp will be bigger than ever. I giggle and set off running. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Grover break into a grin and sprint after me.

"You can't catch me!" I say in a sing-song voice. Grover laughs and splashed through the shallow water after me. After about half a minute, he finally catches me, wrapping his arms around me from behind and spinning me around.

We stay on the beach, dancing and twirling in the ankle-deep water, only stopping when we see a crowd of people parading towards the canoe lake, carrying two people on their shoulders. One has messy black hair, the other has a ponytail of blonde curls, and they appear to be holding hands.

Grover and I smile at each other and say at the same time, "Finally."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I had to write something for Gruniper. They're just so adorable! I ship them so hard. They're just too cute.**

**Next Quote! Remember, review both the correct book the quote was from, and who said it!**

**"I declare that this is stupid."**

**Review!**

**~Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


End file.
